


This Is Me

by KareBearMay



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareBearMay/pseuds/KareBearMay
Summary: This is a poem that I wrote for an English assignment in 9th grade. We basically just had to write a sonnet on whatever we wanted. This sonnet in particular is a general about the historical struggle of blacks towards freedom which I believe there is more to be done.





	This Is Me

Traveling on the foreign seas

Held by chains that keep

Amongst desperate pleas

The Lord only hears me weep

Now we’re in “the land of the free”

Chains dragging behind us

But I fight and shout in victory

As Miss Rosie comes off the bus

And oh, a dangerous city

Where I must be chained to its wrath 

But oh, don’t be silly

‘Cause I make my own path

    And the chains diminish because I know

    Those before me fought to let freedom flow

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys would like to read any other of my original works I'll post them here and on my Tumblr. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://karebearmay.tumblr.com


End file.
